To Tibble the Truth: Deleted Scenes
by flotheknight
Summary: Parodying To Tibble the Truth, and being generally annoying. Rating subject to change.
1. Miss Morgan

**Hey again! So, I figured I'd project my horrible sense of humor onto yet another fanfiction! Actually, I take that back. It's not really a fanfiction, more just jokes and prods at the characters, using To Tibble the Truth as a model. If you're unaware, To Tibble the Truth is an episode about the Tibble Twins learning honesty, but it backfires, and they go around telling people their honest thoughts. (They tell Arthur his nose is too small, Buster that he'll believe anything, D.W. that she's too bossy and sings Crazy Bus too much, and Mrs. Read that her house smells like dog.) This is going to be fun. None of these "deleted scenes" are actually real. Please read and review my sense of humor, because I know it's awful!**

**Also, I'm disregarding whether characters know each other or not, so expect to see characters the Tibbles probably don't know or care about.**

**One: Miss Morgan**

Timmy and Tommy smiled, walking up to Miss Morgan. Tommy looked up to his teacher, watching eagerly. "You put us in time out too much, and your skin is too tan!" Timmy admitted.

Miss Morgan sighed and promptly canceled her ten year subscription to the tanning salon.


	2. Miss Sweetwater

**Two: Miss Sweetwater**

Miss Sweetwater strolled down the street, carrying her groceries. The beautiful Saturday sun shone brightly, casting a beautiful, bright glow upon Elwood City. White clouds drifted through the sky, their puffy puffiness being generally puffed with puffy goodness. Two dogs were mating in the street. A wrecking ball accidently smashed into the Sugar Bowl, killing a ton of third graders. Aliens fell from the sky, which was a bright silver for some reason. A normal day for Miss Sweetwater.

Two boys sprang out from behind a bush. "Miss Sweetwater!" shouted Tommy.

Miss Sweetwater was so shocked she fell over backwards and cracked her head open on the sidewalk.

"Miss Sweetwater, your kids are probably retarded because you don't teach them anything." said Tommy.

"And fat because you feed them snacks all day!" added Timmy.

Miss Sweetwater was too busy dying to respond.


	3. Emily

**Three: Emily**

Emily sat in her yard, playing with her Your Tiny Horses and her Some Tiniest Pet Store figurines. (Emily's mother was a cheap bitch.)

"Eww! The Tibble Twins!" Emily screamed in horror.

"Emily, we just wanted to say that you're a fucking spoiled douchebag. Oh, and you're WAY too proud to be French. I mean, seriously? Moulin Rouge dancers at a five year old's party?" they both shouted.

Emily was very sad and cried.


	4. George

**Four: George**

George quietly walked to school, watching sparrows gather in a nearby field. The crisp wind whistled past his antlers, making him shiver slightly as he continued to progress towards Lakewood Elementary. As he walked, he soon saw two young bears approaching him.

Timmy's mouth opened as he began to 'tell the truth'. "You know that retarded ginger with the stupid blue shirt you hang out with? Yeah, we know what you two did last Saturday!"

George bitch-slapped Timmy and continued to school.


	5. Teh Aftermath

**Five: Teh Aftermath**

Tommy and Timmy sat by the phone as Mrs. Tibble had instructed them to do.

Suddenly, it rang. Timmy slammed Tommy to the carpet and answered it. "Hello?" he said.

"Yes, Miss Morgan. We're sorry we said you're too tan and you hate us. We were just being honest! But you do look like Snooki's long lost sister!"

Mrs. Tibble smiled. "Boys, you need to filter what you say. Being honest is no reason-"

Mrs. Tibble coughed up black flesh, a side effect of her heavy smoking as a younger woman.

The phone rang again, and Tommy kicked Timmy in the nuts, making him fall over in pain, then grabbed the phone.

"Okay, Mr. Haney. We're sorry we killed Miss Sweetwater and said her kids were fat and retarded, but they probably are!"

The old woman sighed as Tommy hung up. Timmy sat guiltily as he looked out the window, groaning.

'BRRRING! BRRRING! BRING!' resonated the phone as yet another scorned person called. Tommy grabbed the phone again, since his brother was skulking.

"Sorry, Emily. We won't be rude to you ever again! Ooh la la!"

Before long, the phone rang again, and Timmy leapt over Tommy and threw some Chinese ninja stars, hitting Mrs. Tibble in the neck, severing her jugular vein. She bled all over and died, but somehow came back to life.

"George, we're sorry we watched you and your retarded friend have sex and then teased you about it. And I'm sorry we called him retarded... Oh, his name is Carl? That's a gay name!" Timmy slammed the phone back down.

Mrs. Tibble sighed. "Clearly, you boys learned nothing from today."

"Yep, grandma! We're happy with being honest."


End file.
